Some electronic systems permit a user of one computer to view on his or her display images (graphics and text) that are generated on another computer remotely located from the user's computer. In some such “remote visualization” systems, the remote computer, which generates the graphics data, transmits compressed or uncompressed images to the user's computer that cause the user's computer to copy or move pixel data around on the user's display to replicate the images on the remote computer where the images originated.
In such remote visualization systems, the user often is authenticated twice—first by user's computer gathering a credential to be authenticated by the remote computer to log on to the remote computer, and again by the remote computer to log the user on to operating system's “desktop” of the remote computer. Authenticating a user comprises the user entering his or her credentials (e.g., a username and password). Authenticating the user multiple times is inconvenient and bothersome to the user.